


Chocolate: A Worthwhile Investment

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chocolate, Crack plot alert, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Teikou Era, Valentine's Day Fluff, jealous!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko accepts the glory that is chocolate into his heart and learns how to make desserts. Come Valentine's Day, he presents his tasty culinary accomplishments to the GoM, but thanks to Kise, their captain doesn't feel too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate: A Worthwhile Investment

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to celebrate White Day and what's a better way than to write a V-day fic (Logic, where art thou???) This drabble's also a momentary break from the monster of a oneshot AkaKuro WIP I'm doing. 30 pages written, only 70% done. This is gonna be a blast. (((＼（＠v＠）／)))
> 
> Happy White Day, everyone!

**Chocolate: A Worthwhile Investment**

 

 

Kuroko had recently developed a taste for anything chocolate. It was starting to become a problem, honestly, spending all his pocket money on an endless variety of treats as though he had turned into a chocolate-obsessed Murasakibara-kun.

So the best course of action to alleviate this problem, of course, – instead of bidding goodbye to confectionaries – was to learn how to make sweets and desserts using cooking chocolate. Surely that was a much better, and more importantly, cheaper alternative. In Kuroko’s eyes, at least.

His mother, on the other hand, was not too thrilled by the possibility of her son’s teeth rotting away, but the idea of making sweets with her precious Tecchan was too good to resist.

As a result, in the past two weeks he’d started going home immediately after practice ended, blowing off the Kiseki-tachi in favor of the sweet, silky goodness of chocolate. He’d spend the rest of the evening experimenting with various recipes under mama-Kuroko’s tutelage, and then share the spoils of his culinary war with his family after dinner. It had soon become a routine in the household, forcing the parents to take up exercising just to burn all the calories their son would shove down their throats every night.

It was halfway through February that they were finally blessed with a moment’s reprieve as Kuroko’s mother reminded him that tomorrow was Valentine’s Day.

“These muffins,” she began wrapping them in a plastic cover, “Are for your friends, so don’t eat them, dear.”

Kuroko briefly wondered if they would be enough for Murasakibara but he ended up nodding anyway.

Lunch time rolled around the next day and Kuroko made his way to their table, basket in hand. He took out the muffins and handed one to each member.

“Eh? What’s this, Tetsu?”

“Today’s Valentine’s Day so– ” Kuroko was interrupted by a cheer.

“Kurokocchi! Are these hand-made?” At the blue-haired boy’s nod, Kise practically jumped him. “Wow, Kurokocchi is so nice! I’m so touched.”

Kuroko set the basket on the table and said, “Please have as many as you like.”

“I’m surprised, these are actually edible.” Midorima examined the muffin he just took a bite out of.

“Thank you, Midorima-kun.” Knowing that this was the closest to a compliment one could get out of Midorima, he felt quite accomplished.

“These are really good, Tetsu. Hey! Don’t take mine, godammit!” Aomine snapped at a very hungry purple giant.

Kuroko looked around. “Where’s Akashi-kun?”

“He’s got a meeting,” Kise replied, taking out his phone. “Akashicchi sure is missing out! I’m gonna send him a picture.”

“Uhh… I don’t that’s a good idea.” Aomine’s warning fell on deaf ears as Kise happily spammed Akashi’s LINE. [1]

Only minutes later, Kuroko’s phone vibrated. “Oh,” he looked at the text, “Akashi-kun is calling me. I’ll see you all later.”

Midorima watched the boy walk away, sighing, “Kise, how stupid can you be?”

Kuroko made his way to the student council room to find it completely empty, save for the one redhead leaning against the desk.

“Kuroko,” Akashi greeted, “Shut the door and come here.”

Kuroko complied until he was standing right in front of Akashi. Suddenly a hand tugged Kuroko forward and he ended up awkwardly leaning against the redhead with his legs trapped by the other’s thighs.

Already used to Akashi pulling weird antics like this, Kuroko didn’t protest.

Akashi smiled, looking not one bit pleased. “I wasn’t informed about your decision to celebrate Valentine’s Day,” he pulled the shorter boy closer, “Without me.”

“Ah, regarding that…” Kuroko reached into his blazer, pulling out a small box. “This is for you.” He pressed it against his captain’s chest. “Valentine chocolates.”

Akashi blinked in surprise. “Kuroko, did you make these just for me?”

He nodded, suddenly feeling bashful. He didn’t know what prompted him to make these, but after looking at the wrapped muffins he’d already found himself putting a tray of lion-shaped chocolates in the fridge.

He heard a chuckle and looked up to see the fondest expression on Akashi’s face. “Thank you, Kuroko. This is quite the pleasant surprise.” He touched his lips to Kuroko’s temple.

Standing in the chill of a February afternoon, Kuroko felt a burst of warmth from within.

“However,” Akashi tugged his chin upwards, “Before dessert, shall we try the entrée?”

He pressed his lips against Kuroko’s, sliding his hand along his cheek before resting it at the back of his neck. Kuroko sighed into the kiss, becoming acutely aware of the places where their bodies were touching. The strong legs caging his own, the cold fingers stroking a trail of fire along his neck, the arm sneaking around his waist that made his pulse quicken. He clutched onto the other’s shirt, trying to lean further into the kiss because right now he just wanted to be close to the heat that wrapped around him in a cocoon of heartbeats and butterflies.

But then Akashi pulled away, too soon, too quickly. Kuroko almost growled. “Akashi-kun.” His voice was strained and a plethora of other things that made Kuroko blush.

Akashi pushed something past his parted lips, and Kuroko tasted chocolate. “Well now,” Akashi whispered, “I believe it’s time for dessert.”

And Kuroko was devoured into the sweetness.

As they stood there sharing chocolate-flavored kisses, Kuroko concluded that learning the ways of the cocoa was indeed a worthwhile investment.

 

….

 

At some point during the day, Akashi texted a certain photo to Kise that promptly made him explode into his characteristic wail of, “Kurokocchi, that’s not fair! I want your chocolate too!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Only the best messenger app ever.
> 
> oh geez I'm starting to develop a thing for Kuroko being thoroughly wrecked from make out sessions. I swear I could write these embarrassing ass kissing scenes forever I BLAME THAT DAMN 7-NIN NO MAJO MANGA why did i reread it oh god


End file.
